


Infinite

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Sam, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Gen, Spoilers, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was always there, Dean was forever, no “ifs”, “ands”, or “buts” about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

-z-

 

You sit beside your brother, telling him how you’re trying to find a way to get him back, how you won’t be letting him go.

You know that even though Dean’s body is dying, his spirit is somewhere in the room with you. And wasn’t that just like him?

Dean was always there, Dean was forever, no “ifs”, “ands”, or “buts” about it. Dean was just  _Dean_. And no person, thing, or otherwise could hope to change that. It was laughable for them to even try.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
